


Your Soul and My Soul Collide

by sketchyvorist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied digestion, Other, Vore, don't ask how this makes sense, you're the reader lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyvorist/pseuds/sketchyvorist
Summary: FNAF:VR, a game you've played for weeks on end is finally coming to an end! You make it to the last mini game, but things begin to go awry and you become face to face with a certain rabbit you weren't expecting to see.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Your Soul and My Soul Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This...fanfic...has been a year in the making. I started this fanfic when the hype of FNAF:VR was still fresh, when Malhare was still an oddity to the fandom. He was interesting, and he looked like something people would want to get eaten by, myself included sadly by default. I ended up abandoning this work for months and finally picked it back up in January or February of this year and I have to say I'm honestly quite proud of myself. This has been the longest fanfiction I've written by myself ever and I'm quite proud with the results! I would like to thank my friends in a server for giving me advice to help bring the plot together a little and for editing my awful grammar haha. Comments and Kudo's are appreciated, I'd love to write more for you guys and I wanna make sure I write stuff you guys are gonna enjoy <3

Ah, 3 a.m, the perfect time of day to get out of bed to play video games...right? That’s what you thought at least. Ever since you got Five Nights at Freddy’s:Virtual Reality you couldn't stop playing! Pattering over to your set up in the living room, you turned the computer on and waited for it to boot up, grabbing a cup of coffee in the process. After a few minutes of minimizing tabs and sipping your joe, you finally place the VR set on your head, the weight of it making your neck crick slightly as you pick up your controllers. You’re almost done with this damn game. One more tape and you should be good! You collected all of the coins, got all of the secret prizes at the prize corner, and you beat every mini-game...except one. You weren’t very concerned, the mini-games thus far sure scared you a bit but you felt confident enough to finish. Going into the main menu and waiting for the game to load did take a little longer than you expected so, to pass the time, you decide to take the headset off and refill your joe.

As you walk into the room and put the set back on, oh wonderful! The game loaded! You take a ‘good luck’ sip of hot coffee and feel for the table to put it down. Your hand hits something soft, presumably a pillow on the couch and then you reach your table. Putting the cup down and picking your controllers up and strapping them on for the ride. You’ve been waiting for a good week to finish this game. All of the time you put into this game was going to be very much worth it, you think to yourself as you flip the switch and head into the same neon place you’ve been for what seems to be weeks. With a deep breath and a long sigh you go to the ‘Night Terrors’ category. 

“Pizza Party.” You mumble to yourself. It was a tad unusual due to all of the other mini-games so far being animatronic based. But this one, ‘Pizza Party’ made you shudder. It was so non-specific you had no idea what to expect. You brush it off and sigh a little. Why are you getting so scared? It’s just a pizza party! Besides, it’s probably a level for when you finish everything! After the mental pep talk, you press on the final mini-game. ‘Pizza Party’. 

The room illuminates with your flashlight, the neon color hurting your eyes slightly. As you look around, the bloody red writing scrawled everywhere you can think of. The floor, the walls. ‘Find Me’, ‘This Way’, 

“Do you trust me?” You jolt up and look behind you. That voice wasn’t yours, and it was close. Taking a deep breath and sighing you look at the floor. ‘Do You Trust Me?’ You decide to trust the text, just to get to the end of this damn game. You follow the text and walk out the door, your footsteps fast in game. The hallway greeted you with a similar feel in the atmosphere. The first game, where everything started. Two doors to go through, only one choice. You hesitate and make your way through the right door, then right, then left, then right again. You wander for what seemed to be hours, just looking, wanting to follow whoever was sending you these signals. After wandering and re-wandering through doors, a vent! There’s an end to this hell!. You crawl through the vent and you come across an air shaft. ‘What Goes Up’? You think to yourself, you’ve heard that phrase before.

“Must...come down?” You say as you click the controller, unsure if you did the right thing. Luckily for you, you did! The room you finish in is a lot more lit up than the rest of the level. Chocolate cake and pepperoni pizza greets your immediate attention and you take a slice of each, quickly shoveling them into your mouth to hear the game make that satisfying crunch. You continue to look around the room, Bonnie and Chica on the far left, mangled up and torn apart in a quite unsettling manor. They looked innocent...almost childlike in appearance… definitely not like how they look when active. And then your eyes scroll to an exit on the far right that you can’t reach. You look up and quickly back up in the room and your eyes meet with his. That rabbit, the rabbit that has been gradually getting close to you on the menu screen...in bright light. He ushers you with a hand to follow him behind the curtains, body bending and moving as if it was human rather than animatronic. You hesitate for a moment and search the room a bit more. Something glitchy catches your eye and you immediately grab it. The last tape! You go to the exit level screen and press exit. “Sorry glitchy glitch, I’m gonna listen to this tape instead!” You chuckle a little as you check your progress bars. All the coins and all the tapes. You’re bound to win now! As you press the tape and hook it onto the tape recorder you can feel a tug on the top of your VR set. You gasp and turn, dropping the controllers. Your hands jerked down a little as the string kept them from falling and breaking, the plastic gently clicking together. Your head moves around frantically and you press your hands into something soft...that same soft feeling from before. Strange… you think to yourself, I didn’t realize I was that close to the couch. You backup a little, but the sudden jerk on your head again makes you stumble back and squeak. Something was grabbing you! You thrash and try and break free from whatever was tugging at your headset, your controllers hitting themselves, you, and the other person in the room. Your VR headset finally gets yanked off and dropped to the ground with a thunk. You squint your eyes at the light and look up…HIM.

That glitchy SpringBonnie stands in front of you, smiling wide with half-lidded eyes. You back up and gulp...he was even more freaky in person.  
“Why didn’t you trust me, pal?” His voice was glitchy and overwhelming to your ears, but you just… can’t stop listening to him. "We could have had such a fun time… if only you trusted me~." Your knees shook as you took your hands back and placed them around your waist. You felt sick. He smelled like birthday cake and old pizza and it stained the inside of your nose and made you gag as he took sluggish steps closer. 

“S-Stay back!” You blurt out through the knot in your throat.”Just stay away from me!” The bunny was taken aback by the sudden outburst and he can’t help but let out a glitchy chuckle. He then sighs and continues to make his way to you, eventually backing you up into a wall. You can feel his hot breath on your skin as he looks over you with his violet eyes. Your heart pounds in your chest and you breathe heavily as the rabbit inspects you. You didn’t expect this creature to actually exist, but honestly, who really would?  
“I can smell your fear, it’s all over and around you.” He opens his mouth and drops his tongue. It was a rotten pink color, and his teeth were worse. A greyish green-yellow and chipped in a few places. But you weren’t able to see any more than you did, the rabbit slowly sliding his tongue up your chest and face. The sweet smell was even more prominent now, but the added musk of blood and age overpowers that of the cake.

“Ah...What unique taste you have as well, my dear~.” He lets out a crazed giggle, wrapping his hands around your waist and pulling you closer. The sudden and warm contact unnerved you and you tried to pull away, but the bunny held onto you firmly, not letting you go. He sighs softly as he holds you close, close enough for him to be able to caress your hair as you tremble and whimper with each stroke. It felt disgusting, but oddly nice, but you didn’t want to believe it was. So you struggle and tense up as he strokes your head, giggling and sighing to himself when you seem to jab your leg into a sensitive spot.

“L-Let me go! Please let me go!” You plead, your breath shaky and tired due to all the struggling. The glitchy rabbit lets out a drawn out sigh, sitting on the ground with you on his lap, the warmth from the ‘suit’ and your breath fusing together with his make it murky and hard to ignore. But you were strong, so you remained in eye contact with the rabbit, it was the only thing you really could do. Your eyes slowly lower to the rabbit’s stomach. There was a bit of pudge on this dude, and it was really soft. You shudder as the slight mass lets out a deep rumble and you hear a chuckle from above you.

“Having fun down there?” You can feel the creature's purple eyes digging into the top of your head, but you keep your eyes focused on his gut. You prod a finger into the mass, feeling it gurgle. “Oh come on now dearie...if you’re going to feel it why not go all the way!” He grabbed your wrists and pressed both hands into his stomach. Your cheeks flush hard as you break eye contact with it, looking to the side. There has to be some way out of this, you think to yourself, biting your lip and sweating profusely as the horrorshow in front of you cackles away at your embarrassment. His voice sounded hoarse, glitchy, inhuman yet human at the same time. It made your body get cold, despite the warmth that was radiating from the thing in front of you, gripping your sides and holding you close. Your squirms grew tired and sporadic and he let out a coo.  
“Aww...Is my little plaything getting tired? Would you like to take a nap?” He gives an unsettling grin, the corners of his mouth twisting from ear to ear. His hands slide up your sides to under your arms, claws jutting out of his fingertips and digging into your skin. “If that’s the case my dear, I’ve got a lovely spot for you~!” He licked those large, stained front teeth of his and you could fear your stomach drop. The bunny creature stares at you with glowing eyes, stomach gurgling under that thick suit-like body of his. You begin to panic more, not that you weren’t already, and desperately trying to kick your way out of the other’s grasp. But he had a pretty damn hard grip on you, enough to have a few specks of blood dribbling from where his claws punctured. He gives another chuckle and pulls you close, pressing you against his tummy. “What’s the matter my dear? Are you not excited? You look so tired it’s only fair for you to get some rest-”

“You bastard let me go!” You kick at him again and it manages to push you out of his grasp as he tumbles backwards. Panicked, you stumble to your feet and start rushing towards your front door, but yet another tug behind halts you in your tracks. Glitchtrap lays there, on the ground, hands gripping at your VR controllers. His mouth is twisted into a devious smirk and he tugs you towards him, getting up from his lying position. You scream and fall flat on your back, eyes small and looking up at your captor. You were terrified, fearful for your life as he looked down at you, thick, purple drool dripping from his maw. He licked his lips and his teeth as he inspected you as he knelt above you.  
“You can’t escape your fate, child…” He cackled as he stood, tugging you along and breaking the plastic controllers in the process. The bunny licked at your face yet again and growled. “Such a wonderful, sweet taste coming from you...despite how sour your personality is.” You snarled and kicked him again, but he caught your leg just in time, grinning. 

“Nice try…”

“Just let me go! I don’t want you here!” You scream, but he didn't listen  
The spring bonnie continued to lick at your face, biting down on your neck once just to get a rise out of you. He cackled to himself and gripped you tighter, opening his mouth wide. Your eyes glaze over as you stare into his mouth, sharp canines, large, chipped front teeth, and scarilly human back teeth. You felt your heart beat out of your chest as you felt his tongue slide under your chin, dragging your head in with a rather fast and rough motion. Your head was inside his mouth now, and it was as disgusting as you imagined. You screamed as much as your mouth can with it’s limited room as you thrashed from the outside, the bunny only seeming to enjoy your thrashes for help as he gripped onto your shoulders just to shove you down more. You slid down his tongue and into the entrance to his throat, everything getting surprisingly more neon in color and more sticky the further you went in. His throat looked like he swallowed blacklight ink, and it stained his throat lining. It was interesting in theory, but as he thrusted you inside a little more you snapped out of the trance and thrashed right back at him, kicking him in the groin. He doubled over slightly, landing on his rump, which made you slide more in. Not what you had in mind at all. He snarled a little and bit down on your waist, earning a shriek, he did not like that.

Another few gulps, thrashes, and the beauty of gravity, you splunked down into his stomach. The same blacklight-esque aesthetic from the beast’s throat surrounded you in a burst of eye-sensitive light, and purple gunk stuck to your skin like glue. It was horrible. There was a muffled belch from the outside as the other shifted everything around you. You watch as a hand imprint presses and kneads into the stomach wall around you, loud churns and gurgles filling your ears as you try and push back with your own hands.   
“What’s the matter? This is a perfect opportunity to figure out what’s virtual reality and what isn’t! It’s only a matter of time until you go crazy figuring it out!” He cackles a little and smacks where your back is, letting out another hearty belch, making the oxygen in the area you’re in deplete a little more.

“Please-” You cry out, feeling the walls rumble around your shape. Tears trickle down your cheeks and you try to thrash again, more of that glue like goop sticking to your arms and making it plenty harder for you to move around. He was second hand trapping you and he didn’t even notice! “-please let me out...I don’t wanna die…-” You sniffle and shudder, feeling a ‘tsk tsk’ from outside your confinement.

“You’re making this very boring, child.” He growled back as he tapped his foot on the ground, pressing his hands into his engorged stomach, shifting and churning you around as he looked around your apartment. His expression lights up and he grins, starting to walk around, shifting your body again as his gut rocks back in forth as he moves. You tense but extend your limbs, feeling the folds in the walls slick over and contract around you. You can hear your fridge open and a cap twist, a soft clack of the plastic hitting the floor is the last thing you hear before the bunny creature begins to drink. The sound of fizzy liquid sliding down his gullet makes you writhe around before it starts pouring all over your head. You let out a squeak and a hiss trying to get your head away from the flow of pepsi or cola, whatever it was, it was disgusting. He let out a satisfied sigh and pat his stomach, letting out a belch. “More squirmy now, huh-” He sneered and chuckled. “-delightful...just what I want...let’s see if I can make you squirm more, eh?” He thumped around the kitchen, opening your cabinets and reaching in, his gut pressing into the counter, making the space in the area lessen after every reach. You whine and press your legs against the wall closest to the counter, trying to push back.

“Granola bars? Jello cups? What are you living in, a daycare?” He grumbled and shut the cabinets, tapping where your head would be with spindly fingers.  
“I’m not catering to you!” You snap back at him, digging your nails into the folds. The rabbit let out a satisfied hiss and giggled at the feeling, pressing his hands in all the way and swaying you back and forth in the dip of his gut. He seemed to like the feeling of you flipping around from one wall to the other, you on the other hand, having the complete opposite emotions about the situation. You could feel the rabbit stop swaying you around as he sat back down, letting out a content sigh.

“No food? No matter...you’re the perfect meal for me...no extras needed~.” He propped his feet up on the entable you had in your living room and put one arm behind his head, the other arm resting down, hand pressing into his stomach. You felt your body heat up as he squished you from the inside, the gunk around you slathering on your face and stinging your skin slightly. You gave out a meek squeak and tried to wipe it off, your skin tingling all over. The bunny gave out a content sigh and a chuckle as he pat his gut, making you squirm. “Don’t worry there..you won’t have to worry about this anymore very...very soon…~”

“Wh-What do you mean? What’s gonna happen to me!?” You feel your stomach drop, breaths labored and shaky as you squirm around, the fluids around you bubbling up like water at a slow boil. He chuckled again and sighed. “Try not to move around and breathe so much...it makes things quicker. I want to prolong this experience for you and I~”  
Was...Was he doing what you thought he was doing? You felt your heart begin to pound out of your chest and you let out a ear-piercing scream, feeling the stinging on your skin start to sting even more than it did before. You could feel yourself getting toyed around with from the outside as the rabbit practically marinated you inside his bubbling, digesting gut. You felt hot tears bead up in the corners of your eyes as you squirmed around, trying to find one way to get out of this mess. You press at the slick walls, the liquid bubbling around you, and finally, the rabbit's belly engulfs you in a soup-like liquid, your body not having anywhere to breath anymore. You’re frantic, your movements harsh and rough as you try and scrape your way out of the beast’s belly. You let out muffled screams, not wanting any of that junk in your mouth as he thrash about, the bunny not doing anything but patting your squirming mass on his lap. He seemed content. You kick and thrash more, feeling your body grow weak and tired, everything that you’ve been trying to do ending in vain as you slip off into an unconscious stupor, feeling your body begin to decompose inside the rabbit’s gut, but not being able to do anything about it as you slip in deeper.

Black was all you saw until a cold breeze awoke you from your slumber. You jolted awake and let out a huff, filling your lungs with the cool air of the air conditioner. Your eyes look around your room...your room...you’re in your bed? Was it a nightmare? It must have been...Damn lucid dreams… You slide out of bed, shivering a little. Your body felt weak, joints achy and a headache coming on. You let out a soft sigh and walked out to the kitchen. It was nine in the morning. You slept in again...not that it really matters. Pattering over to your set up in the living room, you turned the computer on and waited for it to boot up, grabbing a cup of coffee in the process. After a few minutes of maximizing your tabs and sipping your joe, you finally come across FNAF:VR...you must have forgotten to shut it off last night, and you don’t even remember finishing the level you were on, but the ending was still playing, it was haunting...there was Malhare...dancing around, belly large, squirming, and gurgling over the music he danced to. You almost spilled your coffee, eyes wide.


End file.
